rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Three 6 Mafia
Three 6 Mafia (formerly Triple 6 Mafia) is an Academy-Award winning American rap group originating from Memphis, Tennessee. Formed in 1991 by DJ Paul, Lord Infamous, and Juicy J, they shortly thereafter recruited fellow Memphian rappers Koopsta Knicca, Gangsta Boo, and Crunchy Black. The group also frequently collaborates with Project Pat (the brother of Juicy J). Their 2005 song, "It's Hard out Here for a Pimp", won Best Original Song at the 78th Academy Awards. The group released their horrorcore debut underground album Smoked Out, Loced Out in 1994 through Prophet Entertainment, a record label they created but have since relinquished control over. Their musical style—which initially featured dark, menacing beats with equally gritty lyrics—has since moved to a more mainstream sound. The group has also had numerous lineup changes, and now consists only of DJ Paul and Juicy J. Nonetheless, they have cultivated a sizeable and diverse cult following that has only increased since their Oscar win. They most recently released their ninth studio album Last 2 Walk on June 24, 2008. They have reunited Juicy J - yet Juicy & Prooject Pat are hidden guests on the Posse Song under the moniker "Da Mafia Six" - putting out the mixtape "6ix Commandments", after it's releases Lord Infamous passed away and Gangsta Boo left the group. As Da Mafia 6ix they did a collaboration album with Insane Clown Posse on Psychopathic Records "The Killjoy Club - Reindeer Games" followed by the follow-up to "Da 6ix Commandments" - the full length "Watch Wut U Wish" in 2015. DJ Paul went back in the vaults and unearthed unused or undergound verses from Lord Infamous and remastered them, and seamlessly adds Lord Infamous posthumously to the majority of the tracks on "Watch Wut U Wish." Ever since reforming as Da Mafia 6ix they've gone back to their darker "devil shit" style that made them so popular in the first place Tape Era/Mystic Stylez - Till The Smoke Clears. DJ Paul also recently remastered two of their underground tapes - "DJ Paul & Lord Infamous - Come Wit Me To Hell Part 1 {Remastered}" and "Underground Vol. 16: The Original Masters Da Summa of '94. Not to mention announcing that he's working on a full length new solo album to be released on Insane Clown Posse's Psychopathic Records. Ganngsta Boo left Da Mafia 6ix with no beef they just "Thought it would be best for everyone invollved if I left." Going on to say there is no beef with any of the members. History The group started in 1991 in Memphis with DJ Paul (Paul Beauregard), Juicy J (Jordan Houston), and Lord Infamous (Ricky Dunigan). The original name for the hip hop group was "Backyard Posse", followed shortly after by "Triple Six Mafia". The group formed through release of many EPs from their own record company with Nick Scarfo, Prophet Entertainment, later launching their own label, Hypnotize Minds Records; during their early career, they also propelled the careers of several other rappers. Eventually added before the release of Mystic Stylez were rappers Koopsta Knicca (Robert Cooper), Gangsta Boo (Lola Mitchell), and Crunchy Black (Darnell Carlton). At this point in the group's evolution, having signed to a major label and having scored an admirable hit single, group leaders DJ Paul and Juicy J began extending their brand. They started by releasing group member solo albums (Gangsta Boo, Koopsta Knicca), non-group member solo albums (Project Pat, The Kaze) and also compilation-styled albums (Tear Da Club Up Thugs, Hypnotize Camp Posse, Da Headbussaz, and Prophet Posse). Around this time, they also released collections of tracks from earlier years (Underground Vol. 1: (1991-1994), Underground Vol. 2: Club Memphis, Underground Vol. 3: Kings of Memphis). Academy Award win On March 5 2006, Three 6 Mafia made history as they became the first black music group to win an Academy Award for Best Song (the first black artist to do so was Isaac Hayes for Theme from Shaft in 1971) and also became the first hip-hop artists to ever perform at the ceremony.Three 6 Mafia, Santaolalla Win Musical Oscars Jonathan Cohen, March 06, 2006 The group was nominated for the song "It's Hard out Here for a Pimp" from the Hustle & Flow soundtrack. Three 6 Mafia were credited by their real names, Jordan Houston (Juicy J) and Paul Beauregard (DJ Paul), along with Cedric Duane Coleman (Frayser Boy), although host Jon Stewart did refer to them as "Three 6 Mafia" after their victory, saying "To recap, Three 6 Mafia: 1. Martin Scorsese: 0."Three 6 Mafia Wins Oscar Kim Osorio and Ivory M. Jones, March 06, 2006 Scorsese would finally receive his own Oscar, for Best Director, the following year. Recent events On June 7 2006, Sony officially acknowledged the departure of original Three 6 Mafia member, Crunchy Black. He stated his reason for departure was to make a solo album that DJ Paul and Juicy J had allegedly put off for years, with most of the material being used for Most Known Unknown. Thereafter Three 6 Mafia consisted of remaining members DJ Paul and Juicy J. Lord Infamous left the group because of a breach of contract was locked up. The two producers of the group now have their own reality show, Adventures in Hollyhood, on MTV. The show focuses on what it's like to be a member of the Three 6 Mafia, balancing the increased fame after their Oscar win while attempting to stay true to their loyal fans. The show premiered on April 5 2007 at 10 p.m. Eastern time on MTV.Official MTV site for Adventures in Hollyhood The group made an appearance in Jackass Number Two, where they offered to pay Dave England $200 if he would eat horse feces. England did so, and the group paid up. In December 2006, Three 6 Mafia contributed the song "It's a Fight" to the soundtrack of the movie Rocky Balboa. Three 6 Mafia have released their newest album, Last 2 Walk, which was released on June 24, 2008. Three 6 Mafia has stated, that there will be three "undated" new movies coming out,under the Hypnotize Film Production which are: Choices 3: The Return of Big Pat, Hollyhood The Movie and Streets of Memphis. DJ Paul and Juicy J appeared in the May 9th, 2008 episode of the CBS television series "NUMB3RS," which revolves around the murder of a rapper. The group also performed "Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)" on the show. Three 6 Mafia is featured on the song "You've Got Me Now" by Korean pop sensation Se7en on his U.S.-debut album coming summer 2008. WWE superstar Mark Henry uses their song "Somebody's Gonna Get It" as his entrance theme and can be seen on ECW. Performed at a UCI event called Shoctoberfest. AfterLord got out of legal troubles, his contract was still broken so, he became the co-CEO of his friend's II Tone's label called Black Rain Entertainment - releasing tons of albums in a short amount of time as working with Lil Wyte's "Wyte Music" Imprint. Lord Infamous passed away of a heart attack during the tour supporting the album "6ix Commandments" - by Da Mafia 6ix, the newest incarnation of Three 6 Mafia (without Juicy J and as of the 2nd album "Watch Wut U Wish" Gangsta Boo left the group}. The current line up is DJ Paul, Koopsta Knicca, Crunchy Blac RIP Lord Infamous aka Scarecrow, who still pops up all over the new album thanks to DJ Paul finding old and unreleased verses). Lord Infamous's casket went on the 2nd half of "Da 6ix Commandments" tour so he could be there with the fans. "It's what Lord would've wanted" - said Paul about that in an interview. DJ Paul was talkin' to Lord like "Yo man what do you think about doin' another The Serialz Killaz record next" [the original name for the simplified "DJ Paul & Lord Infamous", Lord replied "Man, instead of that - why don't we just get everyone back together and do Three 6 again?" emphasizing they go back to their roots of darker music that made them famous. Lord was so pumped about the project, before he died - Paul promised him he'd continue the group probably why DJ Paul is going back remastering alot of Lords best material. Controversy Satanic imagery controversy Three 6 Mafia's name has been a topic of controversy because of some people's belief that their name refers to the Number of the Beast (supported by their former name "Triple Six Mafia"). They are known to have mentioned the occult in song topics and this, with their name, has potentially affected their amount of television and radio play (until their success with "Stay Fly"). In their first full length horrorcore LP, Mystic Stylez, the groups references to the occult reached its climax. The most notable example of the group's occult references can be found in the song "Fuckin wit Dis Click." Lord Infamous states "No I'm not a Christian," and DJ Paul's verse is filled with blatant Satanic lyrics, such as "I'm on a cross, Lucifer, please cut me free," and "A mind for murder but the barrel couldn't tell you half about this antichrist; Look into my eyes tell me what you see; The demonic man about scarecrowism; Saints can you feel me." Also on the track "Murder On My Mind," the distorted voice of DJ Paul identifies "Lucifer" as "the leader of the Three 6 Mafia." However the group has never claimed to worship Satan, and in their acceptance speech at the 2006 Academy Awards group member Juicy J thanked Jesus for their nomination and win for Best Song in a motion picture. Three 6 Mafia: Award Tour The name's meaning is attributed to the fact that "it started with three people in the group, and ended up with six; Three 6 Mafia" according to an interview with Juicy J.Interviews: Three 6 Mafia, EightBall, MJG & Yo Gotti - True Hustlers of Memphismemphisrap.com, July 29, 2005 Their 2005 single, "Stay Fly," was also referenced in the argument of Three 6 Mafia's satanic "shoutouts" for the high pitched, almost female voice, in the background at the beginning of the song. The voice was assumed, by at least some, to be saying "You're My God, "You're My King" You're My Father". Some also thought it repeadily said "Lucifer". However, the track was actually derived from the classic song "Tell Me Why Has Our Love Turned Cold" by funk/soul singer, Willie Hutch. The actual track says "You're my pride, you're my dream, you're my dar-ling." Juicy J and DJ Paul recently conducted an interview with Chris Loos in which they were again asked about allegations regarding the "Stay Fly"'s lyrical content, with Juicy J maintaining that Three 6 Mafia were not devil worshippers, mentioning that his father is a preacher - also referenced in the song "Father Houston" - and that if he ever did worship Satan, his father would "kill him". In an issue of Entertainment Weekly , Juicy J defended the group, saying that the group's name was decided for entertainment purposes: "Back then in the '90s, nobody knew who we were. We had to get ourselves out there and be known; put something that would draw attention, and it did." Dispute with Bone Thugs-n-Harmony While many will argue the origin of the original dispute with the group, the initial beef was spurred when Bone referred to the entire city of Memphis as a "bunk ass town" in the February 1995 edition of Vibe Magazine. This infuriated not only Three 6 Mafia but other local rappers and citizens in Memphis. As a form of retaliation; several Memphis artists struck back lyrically and musically: Tommy Wright III recorded and released "Thuggish Ruggish Busters" while Kingpin Skinny Pimp, Lord Infamous, and Koopsta Knicca recorded a song called "Lay It Down" with where Kingpin Skinny Pimp says "So fuck you Bone, biting our fuckin' style". On the 1995 single Live by Yo Rep (song), Three 6 Mafia accused Cleveland group Bone Thugs-n-Harmony of stealing its style (a mix of quasi-harmonic rapping and blatant references to the occult). A rebuttal from Bone Thugs-n-Harmony came on the track "All Original" and "U Ain't Bone" as well as making a few remarks about them on "Look Into My Eyes" on their album, The Art of War, that speaks critically of Three 6 Mafia. Bone continued to insult them on the song "Notorious Thugs", with The Notorious B.I.G.. The dispute is over now. Krayzie Bone has been featured on a Project Pat album and in the video for Lil Jon's "I Don't Give A Fuck", you can see Juicy J, DJ Paul, and La Chat standing next to Krayzie Bone as he begins his verse. DJ Paul & Juicy J have also produced a song for Bone called "We Workin" for their latest album Strength & Loyalty, however it did not make the final cut for the album. Discography *''Mystic Stylez'' (1995) *''Chapter 1: The End'' (1996) *''Chapter 2: World Domination'' (1997) *''When the Smoke Clears: Sixty 6, Sixty 1'' (2000) *''Choices: The Album'' (2001) *''Da Unbreakables'' (2003) *''Choices II: The Setup'' (2005) *''Most Known Unknown'' (2005) *''Last 2 Walk'' (2008) Filmography Feature films * Hustle & Flow (2005) * Jackass Number Two (2006) * Rocky Balboa (2006) – "It's a Fight" is on the official soundtrack to the movie and in the movie. * Jackass 2.5(2007) Television series * '' Jackass'' (2002) * Wildboyz Deep South (Ep. 307) (2005) * Flavor of Love (2006) * MTV's Jamie Kennedy's Blowin' Up (2006) – episode was banned due to controversy after the first time it aired * The Simple Life (2006) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006) – episode: "Pilot" – musical guest on the fictional sketch comedy show within Studio 60 * WWE SmackDown! (2006) - performed Some Bodies Gonna Get It (a song they made for WWE Wrestler Mark Henry from the album WWE Wreckless Intent) live when Mark Henry wrestled Chris Benoit in May 2006, Henry continues to use the song as his entrance music * Entourage (2006) * My Super Sweet Sixteen (2006) Three 6 Mafia was the musical performance at the party * Criss Angel Mindfreak (2006) – episode: "Celebrity Séance" * Wrestling Society X (2007) – episode #2 * Rob & Big (2006) – Three 6 Mafia rapped at a party on an episode * Wild 'n Out (2007) – Spring Break edition * Mind of Mencia (2007) – Season 3, Episode 2 * Adventures in Hollyhood (2007) * The Girls Next Door (2006) * Beauty and the Geek (2007) episode 2 DJ Paul and Juicy J are judges in a rapping contest between the geeks * NUMB3RS (2008) Juicy J and DJ Paul perform "Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)" on the CBS drama * Punk'd (2006) Juicy J sets up DJ Paul * The Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson (2008) Juicy J and DJ Paul perform "Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)" * The Andy Milonakis Show (2007) DVDs * ''Choices: The Movie (2001) * Choices II (2005) * ''Clean Up Men (2005) * Ultimate Video Collection (2006) * Adventures in Hollyhood (2007) * Streets of Memphis (2008) * Choices III: The Return of Big Pat (2009) Original television series * ''Adventures in Hollyhood (2007) * Three 6 Mafia's Adventures in SprinG Break (2007) Video Games * ''Saint's Row "Who I Iz" * ''NFL Street "Who Gives a What Where U From" (Radio Edit) External links * Official website Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Rap Groups